


\m/ ^2

by captain_starcat



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Band Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters of Numb3rs + band. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	\m/ ^2

**Author's Note:**

> I blame David for this. Well, both Davids. My friend David for the whole idea and David Krumholtz for having rocker hair.
> 
> Originally posted Dec 22, 2007

"There you are, we were…" Don trails off as he walks into the garage. Charlie barely looks up from the figures and equations he's poring over on the chalkboard. "Oh, come on, Charlie. Everyone's here, we were going to work on the band stuff, remember?"

He steps closer, staring at the complex chaos of math his brother's been working on. Finally he asks, "What is all this?"

Don expects to hear some enthusiastic mini-lecture complete with analogies and wild hand gestures—as usual—but instead, Charlie just turns around, smirking at him.

"My solo."

Riiiiiight. Don blinks a few times and heads back to the kitchen, shaking his head.


End file.
